Makoto Nanaya
Makoto Nanaya is a Squirrel Beastkin that hales fom the world of Blazblue. She has appeared in a few stories made by GammaTron and Seanzilla115, her most recent apperances being in Azure Rebellion(Seanzilla's story) and Omniverse Underground(GammaTron's story). Appearance When she's in battle, she wears a quite revealing in terms of skin. Her black thong was visible with the middle of it being barely hidden by an orange short-short skirt. Her only upper clothing was a strange orange and yellow piece that let the lower half of her breasts be exposed with the upper half hidden completely and connected to a black choker on her neck with black fingerless gloves on her hands. On her legs were a pair of black stockings that went up to just below her thigh and a pair of orange heeled running shoes. She also has a pair of cross-shaped tonfa that she uses whenever she's in battle. In Omniverse Underground and Azure Rebellion, she now wears a chestnut-colored jacket that went down to her waist with a brown and black tee that was stretched by her assets and exposed her toned, flat belly. On her shapely rear and hips was a pair of chestnut short-shorts with black leggings that covered her lovely, well-toned legs, her feet hid in black and acorn-colored running shoes. On her hands were a pair of brown, black, and chestnut fingerless gloves with the backs exposed in an acorn design and went up to an inch below her shoulders. Personality Makoto is a silly, friendly, generally whimsical, and energetic Beastkin. She also appears to be somewhat scatter-brained, though this trait belies her true aptitude as an Intelligence operative and spy for Sector Seven. She is one of Noel's best friends, though unlike Tsubaki at one point, she harbors no jealousy towards her. She cares deeply for her friends and cannot stand when they fight each other. When she was in Military Academy, she used to be cruel, mean, selfish, and hated humans, but then had a change of heart by Tsubaki's words when she confronted her fellow female classmates who were picking on her. When she, Tsubaki, and Noel were trapped in the lower levels of Kagutsuchi, it was revealed that she just wanted to be accepted for who she is. Makoto also has a serious side when it comes to her friends, and has even confronted Hazama when she discovers what he did to Noel. Relationships Tsubaki Yayoi: One of her best friends...who usualy scolds Makoto when she does something she isn't supposed to at times. Noel Vermillion: One of her best friends..one that she likes to tease a bit. Makoto (AR) is unaware that Noel (AR) is a member of Sector 7, and is a member of the Secret Freedom Fighters. Makoto (OU) does not know that Noel (OU) is on Mobius and working alonside Ragna the Bloodedge. Ben Tennyson(AR version): During a mission at Lost Hex, Makoto started to gain feelings for Ben. This of course lead to a bit of bad blood between Makoto and Tsubaki, who had begun to grow feelings for Ben as well after a encounter with Jin Kisaragi. This went on for a bit until Makoto made a deal with Tsubaki(who uneasily agreed to the deal), saying they'll share Ben once they confess thier feelings to him. Ben Tennyson(OU version): The two have a bit of a good friendship. It was her getting hurt by Sleet electrocuting her that Ben was able to unleash the power of his newest alien (at the time), Grimlock, to free many from the Roboticizer and Robotropolis. Makoto is the one who can cheer him up the most when he gets depressed a bit. Makoto is also the only one of the group that is compatible with Ben's newest alien; Omniketsu (much to their embarassment). Ben is also one of the few people to get Makoto to calm down when she gets riled up over something. Roll Cyber Sakurai (OU version): Makoto likes to try and get her to be more initative in her engagement with Sonic. Abilities Because of her Beastkin heritage, Makoto has inhuman reflexes, as well as incredible strength. In her Astral Heat, she punches an opponent multiple times before knocking them skyward, leaving a imprint of her fist into a moon-sized asteroid before it splits apart. The increased strength however may be the result of her tonfas, which allow her to charge the strength of her blows. In Omniverse Underground, Makoto is the only one of the Sonic Underground Freedom Fighters to be compatible with Omniketsu, an alien form that Ben can turn into that requires a partner. When she 'wears' Omniketsu, her strength will constantly keep getting stronger and stronger while she gained a transforming blade. Trivia *Omniverse Underground Makoto's unison with Omniketsu is based off Senketsu and Ryuko Matoi from the series Kill La Kill. *Makoto could have an American counterpart in the Marvel Comics known as 'Squirrel Girl.' *It's been hinted in the Manga Spin-Off Series 'BlazBlue: Remix Hearts' that she could be Bisexual or a Lesbian. *In Omniverse Underground, Makoto has accidentally shown the Ben in that story her naked body after she learned that Ben knew Ragna the Bloodedge. Category:Official Characters Category:Characters Category:Blazblue